


Revenge

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna and Damon down a line of shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

That son of a bitch. He hadn’t even had the balls to come after her, Jenna thought as she downed her shot in one. Either that, or he didn’t give a rat’s ass and was still too busy sticking his tongue down Monica’s throat.

She could hear Miranda’s voice in her head now, telling her that she’d known that it would all end in tears and Jenna should have known better than to go back to Logan after that time he’d disappeared on her for two weeks, eventually reappearing with some crazy story. Well, screw her, Jenna thought as she downed yet another shot. Her and her precious Grayson who she’d been dating since junior high. What did she know about what it was like to be Jenna, to be the one who felt like she screwed up at every turn?

“You look like you could do with a few more of those,” came a voice from beside her.

“Sure, then I’m gonna go and kick Logan Scum-Fell’s ass,” Jenna growled, then turned around to look at the stranger properly.

Not bad, she thought. More attractive than Scum-Fell. Maybe Jenna should just spend the rest of her evening with this guy, and see how Logan liked it.

“Or maybe I’ll just stick around here for a while instead,” she slurred. “Screw him. I’m Jenna, by the way.”

The stranger shook her hand. “Damon.”


End file.
